


Bliss

by UntouchedElegance



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntouchedElegance/pseuds/UntouchedElegance
Summary: Hades and Persephone reunite after six months of being apart.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a dose of romance.

The sun rose above the trees, the rays hitting Demeter’s temple. They pierced through the glass doors of one of the balconies. Long sheets of silk hung over the windowpanes, doing nothing to prevent the invasion of light from illuminating the occupied room. Shelves held various types of flowers, all neatly planted in little, brown pots. Tubes of potions were placed neatly onto a table in the far corner, their purpose being to help maintain the vegetation. The plants had no trouble blooming as they were well taken care of. That, and they had plenty of sunlight. The same sunlight that came to shine upon a sleeping goddess. 

Persephone opened her eyes. She had to squint because it was getting in her eyes. To others this may be seen as a bother but to Persephone it was a treasure. How she loved the sunlight. How could she not? Without the sun her beautiful flowers would not grow. She sat up in bed and stretched, giving a little yawn. She got up and went to every flower to make sure they showed no signs of wilting. After her thorough checkup, she got dressed. She exchanged her nightgown for a pure white peplos. She decided that her long, auburn hair would be loose today. The final piece of her attire that day was a beautiful ruby encrusted necklace. It was big enough to be considered grand but not enough to swallow her neck. It complimented her nicely. This particular necklace was a gift from her husband. 

Oh, her husband. 

Persephone could just swoon at the thought of him. He was so kind, so loving, so opposite of what everyone thought of him. He was nothing but gentle with her. She loved him unconditionally. The powerful Lord of the Underworld and the spring goddess shared a connection like no other. She had been away from him for six months, as per the agreement reached between him and her mother. Centuries have passed and being separated from him was still so hard. She yearned to be in his arms. She craved his kiss. She would not have to wait for long, though. Tonight was the night she went back, for tomorrow was the first day of fall. 

Persephone smiled, lost in thought. She could not wait to get back. She heard some of the servants shuffle outside her door and knew it was only a matter of time before her mother would send one of them to fetch her for breakfast. Persephone would miss her while she was in the Underworld but knew that she would not scorn the earth hard enough to wipe out the mortals like she had when she was taken. Her mother had realized that Persephone needed her freedom and had come to accept it, slowly but surely. She would spend her last day above with her in order to really say goodbye. That wouldn’t stop her from daydreaming about her return. She could just imagine Hades walking around in his palace now. She could see him taking long strides. He was always so graceful in the way that he walked. His lean but muscular form was always hidden under his armor and black cloak. Why right now he would probably be making rounds around his kingdom. A servant knocked on her door just then. 

“Pardon me, my lady,” the servant began. “Lady Demeter requests your presence for the feast.” 

Ah, it would seem her daydreaming would have to stop for now. She could not wait until she could replace them with the real thing. 

Hades ran a hand through his raven black hair as he sat on his throne. The three judges had sent quite a few souls his way that they could not place, and he had been occupied with them for most of the day. He did his duty, though. He always did what he had to do as ruler of the Underworld. He sighed and crossed his legs, ready for the next soul to come in to be judged. He glanced over at the empty throne next to his. Soon, he thought. Soon his dear wife would come back to the Underworld. There would be times that he got aggravated judging souls. Seeing all of the atrocities that some of them can accomplish really takes a toll on Hades. During those times he would feel a hand on his. A glance to his left would find him staring at his beautiful wife who could calm him on any given day. One look at her was all he needed to keep going. She would keep her hand on his, gently massaging his with her thumb. 

He sighed again, growing impatient. This period of separation was hard on both of them. He thought of her often. She was so different from the other goddesses. She was not vain or selfish in any way. She possessed purity in her heart. She was kind to all that she met. He could love no other. The way she was built was also stunning. She had a figure that rivaled Aphrodite herself. Yes, Persephone was a fine goddess. Most importantly, she was his. He would gladly slay anyone who got in the way of their happiness. The doors opened and Thanatos walked in, putting a hold on his thoughts of his lovely queen. 

“My lord,” he bowed. “Pardon my intrusion, but is it not time for you to be welcoming the queen back?”

Hades raised a brow. “Persephone does not arrive until it is night in the world above.”

“But, my lord,” said Thanatos. “It is night in the world above.” Hades was silent for a minute. He then got up and promptly rushed out of the room. How long had he been sitting there letting his mind wonder? There weren’t even any shades left to judge. It would take too long for him to walk to the gates to the kingdom. He did not intend to keep her waiting. As he was about to simply teleport himself there, he collided with someone who was running down the hallway. After gaining hits wits, he looked upon who decided to carelessly charge down the corridor when he realized who it was that he made contact with. Sun-kissed skin, long curly hair, pink lips, big green eyes.

“Persephone…” he breathed. 

Persephone looked up at him and smiled. Oh, what that smile did to him. It brightened up his days like no other. “I’m sorry, Hades but I was so excited to be back with you that I could not wait.” She waited for his response patiently. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she bounced on her feet lightly. Hades could not contain himself. 

Before Persephone could get a response from him the scenery changed, and they were in their chambers. Then she was tugged into his arms.“My little flower, how I’ve missed you,” he whispered, burying his nose in her hair and breathing in her intoxicating scent. “I’m sorry I was not waiting to greet you. I must have gotten lost in thought when I was doing some judging.” 

Persephone giggled and he felt like he could melt at the sound. “That’s alright, Hades. I forgive you. What matters now is that I get to be with you.” She looked up at him and saw the love she had for him reflected in his eyes. She saw something else. A want. A need. He was holding back. She giggled again. 

“Well, Hades. Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

That was it. He cupped her delicate face with his hands and planted his lips on hers. Euphoria set in. He molded his lips with hers. Again and again they collided, each one more passionate than the last. She pulled him tighter to her and he tilted her face up more. After a while, they broke away, panting. They stared into each other’s eyes and Hades began to lean in again. Before he could, a mischievous grin found its way onto her face and she ran off to the other side of the room. Hades gave chase, letting a laugh of his own slip out. Only she had this effect on him. 

He eventually caught her, his arms encircling around her smaller form and scooping her up. She let out a squeal of delight as he plopped her on the bed and started tickling her. 

“Wait, Hades no,” she laughed. He did not want her to stop laughing but decided she had to in order for them to continue their romantic antics. He loomed over her and they stared into each other’s eyes. Steel blue met emerald green. He felt like his heart could stop if he looked too long. But looking into those pools of green also filled him with incredible power. He felt as if he could single handedly take down any monster to ever cross his path as long as he would think of those eyes, those portals to Elysium. 

Hades leaned down and kissed Persephone again. She locked her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her, deepening the kiss. He felt her wrap her legs around him, trapping him in her embrace. They consumed each other well into the night. 

When Persephone awoke, she felt someone playing with her hair. She sighed in contentment at the feeling. Hades took great pleasure in twirling her loose locks between his fingers and letting his hands trace the outline of her bare form. Persephone turned over to bury her head into his muscular chest. “I missed you, Hades." 

“I missed you too, my dear,” he replied. He kissed the top of her head. 

Persephone felt so secure and safe in his arms that she drifted off to sleep again. Hades just held her and watched her. He could not fathom what he did to deserve her. As they laid there nestled together, only one word could describe what they felt: bliss. 


End file.
